yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Wonderbolt SpongeBob (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Wonderbolt SpongeBob. One day, SpongeBob, Twilight, Mickey, and their friends enjoying a wonderful picnic at the Everfree Forest, it was a good time for good friends to come together. SpongeBob SquarePants: (sighed in relaxation) You know? This is what I needed, a nice day for a picnic, I really need a break for all the stress I’ve been getting lately. Twilight Sparkle: You said it. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) I couldn’t agree more, SpongeBob. Donald Duck: Me either. With Mickey and Donald eating their corns on a combs like typewriters, Goofy’s head bounces and shakes it. As he grabs the corn with a fork, he tried to pull it out but accidentally hits an electric radio and turned into popcorn. Then, Goofy looked at the last corn when turns into a popcorn before hitting his eye. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow, what a weird way to cook popcorn there, Goofy. Plankton: How is that even possible? Patrick Star: I have to agree, but it looks cool though. And they look yummy! (started eating the popcorn) Ocellus: Save some for me, Patrick. Patrick Star: (sharing his popcorn) Here you go, Ocellus. Ocellus: Thanks. Plankton: Well, when it comes to have a simple day but screwing it up with silliness, I say you all got it hands down. Then, Rainbow Dash came after returning from the Wonderbolt Academy. Rainbow Dash: Hey, Everyone, Everypony, and Every Creature! SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie: Dashie, you’re back. Sandy Cheeks: Howdy, R.D.! How’re things goin’ with them there Wonderbolts? Rainbow Dash: Better than usual, Sandy. We’ve been doing some training as always. Twilight Sparkle: I’m sure you have a wonderful time, Rainbow. (to SpongeBob) What do you think, SpongeBob? Then, SpongeBob begins to grow to that idea. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wait, do you say training? What kind of training do you do in there? I’ve never actually see what you do in there. Rainbow Dash: Well, SpongeBob, that’s what you’re about to find out. You know, I’ve seen you done so much training with Twilight a bunch of times before, and now it’s my turn! Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, what are you talking about? Rainbow Dash: Nothing really, all I want to do is just show him around and see if I could teach him a thing or two with my own skills! I always want to teach some with my own! What do you say? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well… Okay, I don’t see why not. Later at Cloudsdale, SpongeBob and Scootaloo meet up at the Wonderbolt Academy for their attempt to try out for the team. Scootaloo: Are you sure it’s a good idea, SpongeBob? I barely practice flying, I always had help with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. SpongeBob SquarePants: Not really sure for myself, Scootaloo. But hopefully, Rainbow Dash might know what to do with this. Just as soon as they arrived at the academy, Spitfire, Soarin, and Fleetfoot were there. Spitfire: Well now, looks like we got some more company here. What’s the occasion here, Dash? By bring more rookies in my academy? Rainbow Dash: Glad you’ve asked, Spitfire, I actually want to teach these guys my own skills of training. Smolder: You know, I didn’t actually think you guys had what it’d take to be a Wonderbolt member. Scootaloo: Smolder? Gilda? What’re you two doing here? Gilda: Rainbow Dash invited us too, we’re trying out to be the first griffon and dragon in the Wonderbolt junior team. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow, really? I didn’t know there’s gonna be more of us here. If only I got wings, (gets an idea) maybe Gyro and Herman might have an idea. Soon, they arrived to see Gyro Gearloose and Herman the Bootle Beetle. SpongeBob SquarePants: And the only way for me to try out for the Wonderbolts is to fly, the trouble is that I don’t have wings like pegasi, dragons, changelings, hippogriffs, or griffons. I tried flying once and… (chuckled) I failed miserably... Gyro Gearloose: Well Herman and I have just the pair of wings for you to try out, SpongeBob. (to Herman) Show them, Herman. Herman the Bootle Beetle: (brought out the blueprints) These are his own mechanical wings for working on tall buildings, Gyro and I showed it to Professor Ludwig von Drake, and he liked it. SpongeBob SquarePants: Does it work? Gyro Gearloose: Why don’t you and Scootaloo try a pair and find out. As SpongeBob and Scootaloo tasted them out, they worked perfectly. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, here I go! So, he went out and started to fly. SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughing) I can't believe it! It worked! I’m really flying in the air! I feel light as a feather... Scootaloo: I could get use to this, at least until my wings are ready to fly again. Gyro Gearloose: Just be sure to charge their batteries before you fly again, SpongeBob, they have to be at one hundred percent, it would be dangerous if you don’t charge them right away. Herman the Bootle Beetle: Gyro’s right, we don’t want you two getting hurt. Scootaloo: Don’t worry, Herman, we’ll be fine. SpongeBob SquarePants: You got it, Gyro, thanks again for this awesome gadget! (thinking) I wonder if I could lock into my power with this test. Then, SpongeBob and Scootaloo meet up at the Wonderbolt Academy for their attempt to try out for the team. SpongeBob SquarePants: What do you say, Scoots, shall we show Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts and their new recruits what we’re made of? Because I’m pretty excited about this! Scootaloo: Me too, let’s look at our batteries first. As they took a quick check, they still have their batteries at 100% and ready to go. Scootaloo: Everything is all set, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Great! Here we go! Sure enough, they start to test their gadgets and flew around for a bit. The others were watching them over as they were a little impressed by their performance. Fleetfoot: Wow! Look at them go! Soarin: I know, this is getting really awesome. Spitfire: Alright, You two rookies, better go join up with them along with Rainbow Dash. Gilda: I have to admit, this should be good. Smolder: I can hardly wait. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yahoo! We nailed! Spitfire: Well, Rainbow Dash, having SpongeBob and Scootaloo come to Wonderbolt Academy was a great idea. Rainbow Dash: I know, right? I’ve seen a lot of practice moves before, but that was… Awesome! Soon, Spitfire brought them to the Dizzitron for a spinning test run. Spitfire: Alright, You two, this here is the Dizzitron, It's gonna make you very... I repeat... very dizzy. Your task is to try and recover and fly straight again, as soon as possible. Once you have recovered you must come in for a smooth landing. SpongeBob SquarePants: Uhh… Why do you guys have that thing? It’s just a giant spinning wheel? Spitfire: The landing after the spinning is the tricky part, you go first. As SpongeBob climbed inside the Dizzitron, Soarin begins to spin as he started spinning as he was let go and flew his wings. SpongeBob SquarePants: WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!!! This is fun! Spitfire: Release! With Soarin releasing SpongeBob, he started using his mechanical wings and landed. SpongeBob SquarePants: WOO! Touchdown! Spitfire: Scootaloo, you’re up next. Scootaloo: Yes, Ma’am! Just as Scootaloo climbed up inside the Dizzitron next, Soarin start the spin with her preparing to fly. Spitfire: Release! As he released Scootaloo, she used the mechanical wings and had a calming landing. Scootaloo: I did it! With that, Spitfire begins her expectations on SpongeBob and Scootaloo as they got through many tests to prove their worths. Spitfire: Well, I have to admit, you rookies aren’t as bad as I thought you were, I’ll give you that. After the demonstrations, Spitfire was approved as he addressed him to Rainbow Dash's team. Spitfire: So, SpongeBob. Think you and Scootaloo have what it takes to be Rainbow Dash’s newbies compared to Gilda and Smolder? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, Ma’am! I’ve been doing a lot of training with Twilight man times, I can take this! Sylvia Marpole: Gyro, are you sure you and Herman tested these mechanical wings before? Gyro Gearloose: Of course we have, Sylvia, every machine needs a good test run before the official work can begin. Herman the Bootle Beetle: Oh yes, indeed it does, Gyro. Sylvia Marpole: Alright then, let’s hope it’s enough. So, Sylvia witnessed her leading the rookies work on their speed, agility, and strength. Suddenly, there was a huge tornado coming their way. SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh, what’s going on? Scootaloo: Oh no! It’s a tornado coming towards us! Rainbow Dash: What?! SpongeBob SquarePants: Stay here. I’m gonna take care of this tornado! With that said, SpongeBob was starting to fly towards it but was about to lose confidence to use his mechanical wings. SpongeBob SquarePants: Barnacles! I can’t stop that tornado! I need more power to stop it! Scootaloo: SpongeBob’s gonna get hurt! I gotta help him! But as Scootaloo was about to help him, she saw the clouds were coming to him and he was charging up his Power XD form to stop the tornado. SpongeBob SquarePants: Power Up! Scootaloo: Hold on, SpongeBob! Rainbow Dash: Be careful, Scootaloo! So, he started to go around the tornado with light speed but it didn’t work, he was sent flying and landed on a cloud. SpongeBob SquarePants: Tartar Sauce! My form didn’t work! Guys! I need help here. With much worse to come, his mechanical wings stopped working. SpongeBob SquarePants: Rainbow Dash! Scootaloo! Anybody! Anypony! Help! Scootaloo: Don’t worry, SpongeBob! I’m coming! SpongeBob SquarePants: Scootaloo! Be careful! Just then, Scootaloo had to try and save him as she tried her best to flap her wings. Scootaloo: (grabbing SpongeBob and started flying with her wings) I got you, SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: (gasped) Holy cowfish, Scootaloo! You’re flying! Scootaloo: I am? (noticing her wings) I’m flying! I’m flying! So, Scootaloo brought SpongeBob down as the Wonderbolts cheered on SpongeBob and Scootaloo for their triumph through the tornado together. Soarin: Hooray for SpongeBob! Spitfire: You sure did a bang up job there, Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo! Are you and SpongeBob okay? Scootaloo: We’re better than okay, Rainbow Dash, I was flying! Did you see me? Rainbow Dash: I sure did, Squirt, I’d never thought you had it in you like last time. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah. (to Scootaloo) Thanks for saving me back there, Scootaloo, I really owe you. Scootaloo: Anytime, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: I thought I could’ve top that tornado with my form, but I went into it without thinking. Scootaloo: Nah, it’s cool, at least I was able to fly and save you, that’s what friends are for. Just then, Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles came to see Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. Bow Hothoof: Hey, Rainbow Dash! Windy Whistles: We’ve been looking all over for you! Scootaloo: SpongeBob, you remember Rainbow Dash’s parents, Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles? SpongeBob SquarePants: No, but nice to meet to you two. Bow Hothoof: Windy and I’ve brought Scootaloo’s Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty to see our girls, and we were amazed at what a huge rescue for SpongeBob you did, Scootaloo! Windy Whistles: Have you two got it on tape? Aunt Holiday: You know it, Windy! Auntie Lofty: We could not be more proud of you, Scootaloo! Scootaloo: (chuckles) Thanks, Aunt Holiday. Thanks, Auntie Lofty. Rainbow Dash: So, why are you two really here? Windy Whistles: Well, your father and I spoke with Holiday and Lofty and we have officially got adoption custody granted for Scootaloo! Scootaloo: What!? Are you two serious? Auntie Lofty: They’re more than serious, Scootaloo. Aunt Holiday: We’ve decided since you’ve been a part of our loving family, we believe that the three of us are bound to be a part of Rainbow Dash’s family too since you two are like sisters! Scootaloo: Yay! I got Rainbow Dash as my new big sister! Rainbow Dash: Lofty, Holiday, I just don’t know what to say. Windy Whistles: Don’t say anything, just be glad to have Scootaloo as your new sister. Bow Hothoof: That’s right, we now got two daughters to share love with. SpongeBob SquarePants: Congratulations, Scootaloo! And so, they happily came together for a group hug for a new happy beginning. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225